


Author

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from yogheadcanons.tumblr.com:<br/>Rythian is a writer as well as a magician. He has written countless books and poems but none have yet been published.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

it was 3:00 am when Rythian finally put down his quill, blowing on the wet ink on the last page, loathe to close it before it dried and  _The Realm of Dawn_ was closed and shelved.

 Rythian sighed and got up, rubbing the ink on his hands, spreading it even more. Another book on his shelf and enough restlessness pulled from his veins to go to sleep. Trudging up the stairs to his bedroom, he collapsed on his bed without any pomp and circumstance and fell asleep.

The he woke up to a knocking on his door when normal people woke up. Yawning and reaching his arm way up to the ceiling in a brutal stretch, Rythian got up, smoothed down his clothes before grimacing and quickly changing out of them.

"I'm coming!" He yelled at the next impatient knock and quickly brushed his teeth to get rid of the more permeating bad breath.

He opened the front door to Xephos about to know again. "Good morning."

"Morning, Rythian!"

One more day of living and night of life.


End file.
